


Post Exile Blues

by insertcoolname13



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Breakup Snacks, F/M, Humor, Jude is depressed, Sisterly bonding, Supportive Vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/pseuds/insertcoolname13
Summary: Jude has been in exile for two weeks and isn't taking it well. With a little help from Vivi (and Netflix), she gets the idea to dye her hair. Lots of mortals change their hair after a bad break up. What could possibly go wrong? Takes place post TWK, pre QON.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Vivienne Duarte/Heather
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Post Exile Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little idea just wouldn't leave my head. And yes, Jude is watching 365 Days. She's going though some stuff.

Jude Duarte buried her hand in her bowl of popcorn. She grabbed a massive handful of the puffs and brought them to her mouth, shoving them in with gusto. She licked the butter and salt from her hand before going back for more. The mortal world didn’t have many points in its favor but Jude had to admit that microwave popcorn was something she could get used to. Netflix too, Jude thought as she turned her attention back to the television screen. Just then, the front door opened and Vivi walked in, carrying a plastic shopping bag. Throwing the bag down beside Jude, she flopped herself onto a chair with a sigh. “Have you moved at all since I left?” Vivi asked.

“Yeah,” Jude replied, not looking away from the TV screen. “I made popcorn.”

“You know what I mean,” Vivi grumbled.

“No I don’t,” Jude whined, though she did, in fact, know what Vivi meant. “I’m watching a movie. What do you want from me?”

“For you to do something, go outside, get a job, I don’t know.” Vivi moved to the couch, scooting closer to her sister. “Put on some pants, maybe,” she suggested. “That might be a good start.”  
Jude stuffed another handful of popcorn into her mouth, to avoid answering. “It’s been two weeks,” Vivi continued. “You’ve got a life to live, Jude. This exile doesn't have to be the end of the world. It could be a fresh start for you.” 

Jude still didn’t reply. What could she say? Vivi didn’t understand. She’d hated the fae, hated Faerie and everyone in it. But Jude’s feelings were more complicated. She’d grown up there, it was all she knew. And there was Cardan...no. She wouldn’t think of him. It hurt too much. She’d been such a fool. “Did you get Oak dropped off at his sleepover?” she asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Yep,” Vivi said, letting the topic of Jude’s post exile depression drop for the time being. “I don’t envy Mrs. Mathews having to deal with all those screaming kids. She’s in for it.”

“Oak won’t be having a slumber party anytime soon?” Jude teased.

“Fuck no,” Vivi snorted. “I stopped at the store too. I saw you were running low on supplies.” Jude grabbed for the shopping bag, dumping the contents out onto the sofa beside her. Twizzlers, Hershey’s bars, and a fresh box of popcorn came pouring out. “Did I get all the necessities?” Vivi asked.

“It looks great, thanks Vivi,” Jude replied, grateful for her big sister. “Although some ice cream would have been nice.”

“Brat,” Vivi said with a grin. She turned toward the television. “What are you watching anyway?” she asked.

“A Netflix movie,” Jude told her. “It’s pretty stupid. This guy kidnapped this woman and told her she had a year to fall in love with him. They fucked on a boat but then he sent her away for her own safety.”  
Vivi raised an eyebrow. “He kidnapped her and she had sex with him?” She reached over to steal some of Jude’s popcorn. “Sounds wild.”

“It is,” Jude agreed. “But I can’t stop watching.”

“You said he sent her away?” Vivi asked. “Why?”

“I don’t know it got too dangerous for her to be there I guess. So now she’s back in Poland. Dyeing her hair blond for some reason.”  
“Oh, that’s pretty common,” Vivi told her. “Lots of people change their hair after a break up.”

This was interesting. “Really?” Jude asked. “Why?”  
“It’s like a fresh start kind of thing I guess,” Vivi said, her voice growing pained. “That’s why Heather dyed her hair pink, originally. She’d just broken up with her ex girlfriend.”

Jude reached out to put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “She’ll be back,” she said quietly. “Just give her some time.”

Vivi nodded. “I hope so. I really messed up.”

The sisters grew quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Jude turned her eyes back to the movie. The mortal woman on the screen walked into the sun, her freshly cut and styled hair gleaming white in the sunlight. A fresh start. “Vivi?” she asked. “How hard is it to dye your hair?”

Vivi looked surprised. “Easy enough, I guess. They sell boxes of it at the store.”  
Jude ran her hands through her auburn hair, tugging gently on the strands. She thought of her night with Cardan, of the way his hands felt running through it. She needed to get that image out of her head. “Why don’t we do mine?” she asked.

“First things first,” Vivi said, smiling. “You’ve got to put some pants on. And wash your face. You've got butter all over your cheek.”

Fifteen minutes later, the girls stood in the hair care aisle of the drug store. Jude studied the rows of dye in front of her, unsure of herself. “What color should I try?” she asked.

“What about black?” Vivi suggested. 

An image flashed through Jude’s mind, Cardan’s beautiful raven colored locks spread out on her pillow. “Kiss me until I’m sick of it,” he’d said. Jude shook her head.

“No black,” she said.

“Purple?” Vivi tried. “Blue?”

“No.” Jude reached forward, grabbing a box of plain bleach. “Why don’t I just bleach it? Go blonde like that crazy woman in the movie.”

“I don’t know Jude, are you sure? Vivi asked, obviously skeptical. “You have to be careful with that stuff.”

“I’m queen of Elfhame,” Jude said, feeling pain in the pit of her stomach as she said the words. “I think I can handle my hair.” 

“If you’re sure,” Vivi said. 

“We could do yours too,” Jude suggested. “Fresh start for you too.”

Vivi shook her head. “I’m good. I’m still hoping I won’t need one.” Jude nodded. They paid for the box and left.

Back at the apartment, Jude sat on a stool in the middle of the kitchen while Vivi spread the smelly paste on her hair. “That’s awful,” Jude complained as the sharp smell burned her nostrils. Her eyes watered.  
“It’s supposed to smell like that,” Vivi said, continuing her work.

“Well, open a window please.” Jude covered her nose. “I feel like I’m going to pass out or something.” 

Vivi walked over to the window over the sink and cracked it, letting a burst of cool air into the room. Jude took a deep breath. “My head tingles,” she said. “Is it supposed to do that?”

Vivi consulted the directions. “Probably,” she answered with a shrug. “And now we wait.” They sat in silence for a moment, the pop music Vivi was playing filling the room. “So,” Vivi began. “What are you going to do with this fresh start of yours?”

“I’m going to figure something out,” Jude told her, trying to sound sure of herself. “I’m going to get back to Elfhame and I’m going to make him pay for this.”

Vivi sighed. She was doing a lot of that these days. “I’ll take it, I guess. Anger is better than sadness. At least I don’t have to hear you crying at night when you think I’m asleep.”

Jude looked down at her hands. Her first couple of days in the mortal world had been tough. She’d spent her nights with her face buried in the mattress of her futon, letting her emotions come to the surface, finally allowing herself to cry. She hadn’t meant for Vivi to hear though. Jude didn’t like to such weakness, not even to her sister. “I miss him,” she admitted quietly. “I don’t want to but I do.”

Vivi reached over to squeeze her hand. “I know you do.” They were quiet again. “Alright,” Vivi finally announced. “Let’s have a look at that hair.” She brought Jude over to the sink and had her bend down, rinsing the bleach away with cool water. Then she grabbed a big, fluffy towel and dried it. 

“Well?” Jude asked. “How does it look?”  
“Oh my god,” Vivi said, clearly trying not to laugh. “I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Jude cried, looking around for a mirror. She stood up and raced for the toaster, looking at her reflection in the metallic surface. She gasped. Her hair hung down her back, limp and wet. Patches had turned bright white, leaving others her natural auburn. So much for a fresh start. “Fuck,” she swore. “Vivi, it’s awful!” 

“I know!” Vivi cried. “I’m sorry, we must have done something wrong.”

“You don’t say.” Jude continued to stare at herself and the awful patchwork of hair that fell down her shoulders. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. She’d messed everything up back in Elfhame, she’d messed things up with Cardan. And now, she’d managed to mess up her hair. She was an idiot, a complete idiot. She’d believed in herself, she’d believed in Cardan. It was all too much.

“Jude,” Vivi said, all the laughter gone from her eyes. “We’ll fix it. I’ll go get you some more dye. Auburn, like your hair, to cover it up. Don’t worry.” She put her arm around Jude’s shoulder. “Don’t cry.”  
“I’m fine,” Jude insisted, though her tears suggested otherwise. Because Vivi couldn’t fix it, not really. And neither could she.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
